


MerMay Day 15_Rescued

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute Meetings, Dorks in Love, First Day of School, M/M, Moar MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Continuation from Day 11_Outcast! Noctis excited about the Mer he met decides to attend school and can't help his mind running wild with ideas.
Relationships: Pre-Promptis - Relationship
Series: MerMay2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	MerMay Day 15_Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> A post...from Toastie_pan? What is this ain't they dead?!
> 
> I hear you imaginary reader! But no this Toastie lives mwaha! 
> 
> But seriously, I know I haven't posted for a while, but between work and several projects I have joined including several big bangs and a couple of zines (Waves of Wonder and Lost in Wars pre-orders open!) I have been unable to reconcile working on anything else. 
> 
> But but, today is a bit of a rest day for me so I went rather self-indulgent. I can't help it, these bois are a happy place. So without further ado, I give you MerMay entry 15! I will hopefully get this finished before the end of the year haha xD 
> 
> Love you all! Take care!!

It was six long excruciating tidal cycles of paperwork, security checks and one bare-faced lie of an apology later that Noctis finally breathed free, excitedly looking out over the glistening marble city below where he rested at his windowsill, too restless to sleep as tomorrow he would swim down to the streets below for his first day of school. His first day as a regular student.  


The possibility of meeting the beauty again, _Prompto_ , his mind whispered as warmth blossomed through his chest at the memory, was high and he sat there, tail flicking quietly as he imagined all the possible scenarios.  


Would they be classmates? Would they be in the same year? He seemed about the same age. What if they were next to each other? Share lunch and…  


Noctis shook his head with a small grin. He was being ridiculous, he knew he was but, but he just couldn’t help it. He couldn’t hold back on how he was feeling. Like everything he had been doing before was a record on repeat and he’d finally flipped it and found the other side to be filled with colour and light.  


He didn’t want to stop feeling like this. So he was determined not to. He’d go to school, be a normal student; meet Prompto again and…  


Well, Noctis hadn’t gotten that far.  


‘Highness!’  


‘AH!’  


Noctis swept back from the window where Ignis had just appeared, face of thunder and arms crossed over his bare chest, wrapped tail swishing angrily beneath him. Ignis had never mentioned why he wore his mark covered. They had gotten into an argument about it, Noctis thinking Ignis was doing it out of a strange misplaced loyalty. He had been wrong.  


Ignis never said why, but he said his mark had to be covered so he could continue his duties without interruption.  


Whatever the hell that meant. Ignis didn’t say more and Noctis hadn’t asked.  


‘What the hells, Specs?’ Noctis gasped, hand clutching at his side as Ignis swam into the room.  


‘You, Highness, should be abed not lounging at your window at this hour. You have school in the morning, that you insisted on I might add and I’ll not have you arriving in anything less than pristine condition as befitting a Prince, now to sleep with you.’  
>  
Ignis pointed over to Noctis’ bed, soft with sand with a fury in his eyes, that Noctis just huffed at.  


‘I don’t need to be in ‘pristine’ condition, Specs.’  


‘Oh? Was there not someone you were hoping to meet?’  


Noctis blinked before coughing to clear his throat.  


‘Don’t know what you’re talking about.’  


‘Oh, yes of course, Highness. I was just thinking how unless you get a decent amount of sleep, you’re going into the school with poor skin and eye bags like sand grubs.’  


Noctis blanched, his imagined scenarios now filled with a haggard Prince instead of the perfect image he had previously thought.  


_Oh no…_   


‘Goodnight, Highness.’ Ignis smirked, heading straight out of the room with a flourish.  


‘Night, Specs…’ Noctis belatedly answered before shaking himself and heading straight to bed. He refused to meet Prompto again with nothing less than perfection.

_It was a lie._   


Noctis was awoken by his alarm and felt fatigue crush him to his bed. Oh he didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to leave his bed, but _Astrals_ if his body didn’t ache. Lying there would just make everything worse so it was with the greatest reluctance that Noctis pushed his way up out of his bed, sluggishly going through the motions of getting ready. It was only when he’d gone to pick up the heavy black fabric he wore that he stopped and remembered the day.  


Energy filling him, he cast aside the fabric and grabbed the common grey shawl and wrapped his tail carefully. He was not a Prince today. Today he was Noctis, student of Insomnia High.  


Today he was gonna make a new friend.  


_…as soon as he found him._   


Smiling, despite his nervousness, Noctis headed out into the city, excited to begin his day.

Well, his first idea became a dud.  


Noctis hovered idly by the main gate, managing to only gather a crowd’s worth of stares and no information to the blond he had met that night. Sighing, he made his way to his classroom, hoping at the least he’ll get his amazing moment. It was too perfect, he’d swim into the classroom and he’d be there, sitting near the back where there just happened to be a spare seat, of course!  


Excitedly Noctis hovered at the door before swimming into the room, smile on his face as the teacher introduced him to the shocked faces before him. Noctis craned his neck slightly, smile faltering as his eyes scanned the Mer before him.  


‘Highness, um-‘ the teacher started, snapping Noctis out of his thoughts, ‘are you, looking for something?’  


‘Um…no sorry. Um, it’s nice to meet you all.’ He bowed slightly before taking his seat, second row, slightly to the right.  


_Can’t even get the cool seat…_   


Sighing, Noctis prepared himself for a lecture he had no investment in, realising too late that this may have been a terrible idea.

The bell rang for lunch far too quickly and not quickly enough as Noctis made his way across the expansive courtyard, resting beneath a large coral tree as he poked at his lunch without much in the way of care, or appetite.  


After nibbling on a few strips of barramundi, Noctis sighed heavily and put it aside. Lying against the tree, he resigned himself to a school year of absolute boredom.  


_Wonderful._   


His eyes slipped closed as the tides moved lazily across his fins, lulling him into a calm sleep which was sadly not to last as something seemed to be crunching its way through the coral behind him.  


Creatures living in the coral was not uncommon so Noctis tried to ignore the sound, but it niggled at him in a way he couldn’t figure out until his mind suddenly did, snapping him violently out of his reverie.  


It was too big. Whatever was clambering through was too big to be a damn eel. Spinning to face the tree, Noctis pulled out his blade from the armiger, eyes darting around the tree before the sounds came again. There weren’t in the tree they were behind it!  


Swimming around he noticed the border wall and a pile of rocks that were slowly starting to shift. Gasping in realisation, Noctis dispelled the blade, swimming over to the rocks, pulling them away one by one in panic before a hand pushed through, he grabbed it.  


_Ice._   


Ice raced through his soulmark hidden beneath the folds of cloth as he took the grasped hand and pulled, whoever it was shooting out of the collapsed tunnel and slamming into him, Noctis suddenly finding himself gasping into the equally gasping freckled face of the beauty he’d met all those months ago.  


Noctis’ face heating violently at their position, wrapped around each other as they both gasped for air. Astrals my heart, please don’t fail me now…  


‘Damn, buddy. You saved me!’ the blond Mer chuckled between breaths, before looking up.  


He froze.  


‘H-hey…’ Noctis stuttered, an attempt at a smile twitching across his face.  


_Suave, you complete idiot!_   


‘Um…hi.’  


The clanging bell signalling the end of lunch rang out loudly, shocking the two entwined together on against the coral. Pushing away from each other, they both unwrapped their tails and swept away, Noctis trying to shake the strange feeling that still skittered up and down his tail.  


‘So…I should get to class…’ Prompto said, gesturing wildly at the building. ‘It was…nice to see you again…um…thanks, ye know, for um rescuing me.’  


Noctis looked at the pile of rocks behind Prompto before following him as he started heading to the school.  


‘So what were you doing?’ he asked as he fell into rhythm alongside him.  


‘Late for class, that was a shortcut I always used, but erm they mustav’ blocked it up. Got caught. Wait, where are you going?’  


‘Oh, back to class.’  


‘What class are you in?’  


‘1-C’  


Prompto smiled wide before coughing slightly, turning away, Noctis’ eyes drifting down Prompto’s back, tracing the freckles that dotted delicately across his fins before snapping to attention when Prompto turned back to face him.  


‘Me too, bud. Welcome to Insomnia High!’  


Noctis smiled, following the beauty into the building, school suddenly seeming so worth it.


End file.
